Work In Progress
by Vicky
Summary: Several crew members face tough decisions; Q stops by the Enterprise for a visit - Follow-up to 'Misconceptions'
1. Part I

**WORK IN PROGRESS**   
A "Star Trek: The Next Generation" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** "Work In Progress" is a follow-up to my previous story, "Misconceptions." 

**TIMELINE:** "Work In Progress" takes place one year after "Misconceptions" and approximately two years prior to _Nemesis_. 

**PART I**

**INT. RIKER'S QUARTERS – Evening**

_The weekly senior staff poker game is underway. _**WILL RIKER**_, _**GEORDI LA FORGE**_, _**DEANNA TROI**_, _**BEVERLY CRUSHER**_ and _**DATA**_, wearing his green visor, surround the table. Each player has a different amount of chips in front of him or her – Deanna with the most, La Forge with the least. Riker is the current dealer._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_To La Forge._)   
Geordi? 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_Tossing his cards face down on the table._)   
I'm out. Again. 

_Riker nods and glances toward Deanna._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Puts one card face down on the table._)   
One, please. 

_Beverly looks at Deanna with a wide-eyed expression and shakes her head._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
Considering the night you've had, I'm not even risking this hand. 

_Beverly closes the cards fanned out in her hand and drops them on the table._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_To Data._)   
How about you Data? 

**DATA**   
(_Thinking a moment._)   
I will take three, Commander. 

**WILL RIKER**   
And the dealer takes two.   
(_Studying the new cards in his hand._)   
It's yours to open Deanna. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Selecting chips from the pile in front of her._)   
Fifty. 

**DATA**   
(_Adding his chips to the pot._)   
I am in. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Eyes Deanna for a moment, trying to read her poker face._)   
I see your fifty and raise you another fifty. 

_Deanna slightly arches her eyebrows and leans back in her chair._

**DEANNA TROI**   
All right.   
(_Pauses._)   
And sixty on top of that. 

_Data shifts his gaze between Deanna and Riker. Seeing both of them dead-set on beating the other, he lays his cards on the table._

**DATA**   
I fold. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Leaning forward, putting his elbows on the table._)   
Let's see if your luck holds out, Counselor.   
(_Pushes a small stack of chips toward the middle of the table._)   
It'll cost you two hundred more to stay in. 

_La Forge crosses his arms and lets out a low whistle._

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
This is serious. 

_Deanna glances at her cards and bites her lower lip. She takes a deep breath and tosses the required chips into the pot._

**DEANNA TROI**   
I'm calling.   
(_Nodding in Riker's direction._)   
Let's see what you've got, Commander. 

_Riker fans his cards on the table, displaying four jacks and a three of hearts._

**WILL RIKER**   
Four jacks.   
(_Smug grin._)   
Can you beat that Deanna? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Casually tossing her cards on the table – all spades, six through ten._)   
I do believe a straight flush does _just_ that. 

_Deanna begins to rake in her winning as the grin falls from Riker's face. He runs a hand across his beard and shakes his head._

**WILL RIKER**   
Incredible. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
Congrats, Deanna.   
(_Standing and pushing her chair against the table._)   
As much as I'd like to lose another hand, I have some patients to check on before I call it a night. 

**DATA**   
I am excusing myself as well. 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_Nodding._)   
I barely have anything left to lose. Have a good night, folks. 

_After saying their good-byes, Beverly follows Data and La Forge from the room, leaving Riker and Deanna alone. The two begin clearing the table, gathering cards and stacking chips._

**WILL RIKER**   
I was sure I had you beat on that last hand. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Shrugs her shoulders._)   
Tonight was just my night.   
(_Barely audible._)   
... Loser. 

_Riker turns toward Deanna and folds his arms across his chest. A lop-sided grin forms on his face as he clears his throat._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Cupping a hand behind his ear._)   
Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that. Did you just call me a "loser?" 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Smiling and vigorously nodding her head._)   
Yup, I – I did.   
(_Pointing a finger at Riker and then at herself._)   
Tonight _you_ were the loser and _I_ was the winner. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Taking a step toward Deanna._)   
You'd better watch what you say. 

_Starting to back away, Deanna bumps into the edge of a chair, checking her balance._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Teasing voice._)   
Why's that? Your big male ego can't take the fact that you lost to a woman?   
(_Mock pouting expression._)   
Awww, poor Riker. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Broad smile._)   
Okay, you asked for it. 

_Riker playfully lunges at Deanna. She lets out a scream and takes off running. The couple darts around the room, dodging tables, climbing over chairs and the couch. After a few minutes, Riker is able to grab hold of Deanna's ankle, causing her to fall to the ground._

**WILL RIKER**   
Gotcha! 

_Deanna rolls on her back, raising her arms and legs in defense. Riker easily fends her off, straddling her waist and pinning her arms to the ground above her head. Both are breathing heavily from the chase and rising sexual tension in the air._

**WILL RIKER**   
Didn't think you'd get away that easily, did you? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Laughing._)   
No, but I figured I'd give it a try. 

_The couple maintains eye contact for several minutes before Riker lets out a deep sigh and releases Deanna from his grip. He stands, extending a hand to help Deanna to her feet._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Moving toward the poker table._)   
Let's finish cleaning up. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Smoothing her hair._)   
Good idea. 

_Deanna finishes clearing the table, passing the cards and chips to Riker, which he places in a drawer. Deanna moves to Riker and reaches for his hands._

**DEANNA TROI**   
Time for me to go.   
(_Kissing him on the cheek._)   
See you tomorrow, Will. 

_Their hands linger together as Deanna starts backing away._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Squeezing Deanna's hands._)   
Stay. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Smiling._)   
You know I'd love to, Will, but I have early appointments in the morning ...   
(_Lowering her voice and blushing slightly._)   
... and I'm not sure we'd get much sleep if I stayed the night. 

_Riker gives Deanna a pathetic frown, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief._

**WILL RIKER**   
Please?   
(_Tugging on Deanna's arms._)   
I need some counseling so I don't slip into a _deep_ depression over tonight's game. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Hanging her head._)   
Will ... 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Mimicking her voice._)   
Deanna ... 

_Sighing in resignation, Deanna steps forward and places her hands on either side of Riker's face, kissing him full on the lips._

**DEANNA TROI**   
Okay, you talked me into it.   
(_Pauses._)   
As long as you promise me a few hours of uninterrupted sleep. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Mischievous smile._)   
I'll give you two. 

_Deanna playfully punches Riker in the stomach then wraps her arms around his large frame._   


**INT. CRUSHER'S QUARTERS – Same Evening**

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**_ enters her quarters, having made her final rounds through Sickbay._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Removing her boots._)   
Computer, list today's incoming messages. 

**COMPUTER**   
Messages received from _The Journal of Progressive Human Medicine_ and Starfleet Medical. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
File the first with other recent journal articles and transfer the second to my personal viewer. 

**COMPUTER**   
Message filed. Initiating transfer. 

_Beverly retrieves a cup of lemon tea from the replicator before taking a seat at her desk. Pushing a stray data PADD out of the way, she adjusts the viewer and takes a sip of her drink. The screen flickers to life displaying the Starfleet Medical logo followed by the figure of _**DR. CAFRY DUCA**_, a distinguished, silver-haired man in his eighties._

**DR. DUCA**   
First of all, Beverly, I apologize for leaving this communiqué and not talking to you over a direct COMM link. My schedule has been extremely busy as of late, preventing me from contacting you in a more appropriate fashion.   
(_Pausing, he interlaces his fingers on the desk in front of him._)   
You're probably wondering why I'm leaving a message out of the blue like this, but it's merely to present you with an intriguing proposition. 

_As the communiqué continues, Beverly sets her cup aside and places her elbows on the desk, resting her chin on her fists._

**DR. DUCA**   
As you may or may not be aware, I'm stepping down as head of Starfleet Medical next month.   
(_Chuckles._)   
My wife finally convinced me to cut back on my workload to preserve my sanity. That aside, I'm recommending you as my top choice to take over the position once I've left. Your work on the _Enterprise_ and in several other capacities during the past years has been phenomenal. Starfleet could definitely benefit from your knowledge, experience and guidance here in San Francisco.   
(_Smiling._)   
I look forward to hearing from you regarding this opportunity. I hope you'll accept because this is a position you're greatly suited for, Beverly.   
(_Pauses._)   
Duca out. 

_The transmission ends but Beverly continues staring at the blank screen in front of her. She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and massages the bridge of her nose._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
That is an interesting proposition.   


_– End Part I –___

_All "known" characters (c) Paramount, Star Trek: The Next Generation and all other relevant parties. This story was written for the enjoyment of other TNG fans and is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of any of the aforementioned individuals._


	2. Part II

**WORK IN PROGRESS**   
A "Star Trek: The Next Generation" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky 

**PART II**

**EXT. SPACE**

_The _Enterprise_ glides through an open starfield._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD (V.O.)**   
Captain's Log – Stardate 53821.4. The _Enterprise_ is en route to Starbase six-two-eight for a schedule crew rotation before heading on a routine exploration mission of the Rocleus system. We're still two days from the Starbase, allowing the opportunity for the execution of some side projects as well as some welcome downtime before our next assignment begins. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

**INT. ENGINEERING – Following Morning**

**GEORDI LA FORGE**_ kneels in front of an open access panel rearranging the computer chips and circuitry housed within. _**DATA**_ is standing at the central control station inputting information from a data PADD._

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_Placing his hands on his knees._)   
Try it now Data. 

**DATA**   
One moment.   
(_Finishes his input and sets PADD aside._)   
I am initiating the transport simulation. 

_The panel La Forge was working on begins to spark. La Forge falls backward, shielding his face._

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
Stop, Data! Stop! 

_Data quickly ends the simulation and moves to La Forge's side._

**DATA**   
(_Helping La Forge to his feet._)   
Are you injured, Geordi? 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
No, I'll be fine.   
(_Brushing debris from his sleeve._)   
But it looks like we're back to square one. I thought for sure the combination of new circuitry and chip rearrangement would increase the transporter beam when interference is present.   
(_Pointing at the still sparking panel._)   
Apparently I was wrong. 

**DATA**   
Perhaps we made too many modifications at once. It may be more logical to test one hypothesis at a time to reach our designated goal. 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
Either way it's all trial and error. 

**DATA**   
(_Tilting his head._)   
Correction – _educated_ trial and error. We do have information on which to base our attempted transporter upgrades ... 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_Holding up a hand to silence Data._)   
I got it, Data. 

_La Forge turns and spots _**JR. LT. TARALIS**_ in the engineering catwalk._

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_To Taralis._)   
Taralis, could you clean this up? Commander Data and I have a lot more thinking to do. 

**JR. LT. TARALIS**   
Sure thing, Commander. 

_Taralis climbs down the catwalk ladder and walks to the now-defunct access panel._

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_Heading toward his office._)   
C'mon, Data.   


**INT. RIKER'S QUARTERS – Same Morning**

**WILL RIKER**_ sits at his desk engaged in conversation with _**LWAXANA TROI**_ via his desktop viewer._

**LWAXANA TROI**   
Commander, you know it's not nice to play practical jokes on royalty. 

**WILL RIKER**   
I assure you I'm doing nothing of the sort, Lwaxana. I've never been more truthful about anything in my life than I am at this very moment. 

**LWAXANA TROI**   
(_Sighing._)   
Well, I'm only sensing honesty from you but I'm also aware of your history. I don't want Deanna hurt again because of you. Promise me that? 

**WILL RIKER**   
Without a doubt. There's nothing more important to me than Deanna ... not even my career. My priorities have been changing as of late. 

**LWAXANA TROI**   
You have no idea how long she's wanted to hear you say that. 

**WILL RIKER**   
Am I to assume you approve? 

**LWAXANA TROI**   
(_Waving in an off-hand fashion._)   
Yes, yes. I know my daughter's crazy about you. Why, I don't know. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Taking a deep break of relief._)   
Thank you. 

**LWAXANA TROI**   
All right, Will, enough about you – how's my dear Jean-Luc? 

_Riker lets out a hearty laugh as the conversation continues._

* * * * * * * * * * 

**INT. SICKBAY – Mid-Afternoon**

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**_ sits at her desk staring at the wall, lost in thought. _**DEANNA TROI**_ knocks on the archway of the office but fails to rouse Beverly's attention._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Stepping into the office._)   
Anyone home?   
(_Placing her hands on Beverly's desk and leaning forward._)   
Bev! Time for lunch. 

_Beverly suddenly snaps out of her reverie and is completely startled by Deanna's presence. Putting a hand to her chest, Beverly lets out a small gasp._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
Oh! Deanna ... sorry. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
Where were you just now? It seemed like you were on the other side of the galaxy. 

_Beverly slowly nods her head in agreement. Sitting in an opposite chair, Deanna crosses her legs and places her interlaced fingers on her knee._

**DEANNA TROI**   
Penny for your thoughts? 

_Beverly gives Deanna a quizzical look._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Light laughter._)   
It's an old Earth saying – my father used to ask me the question when he could tell something was bothering me. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Making eye contact with Deanna._)   
I received a message from Cafry Duca at Starfleet Medical yesterday. He's stepping down soon and wants me to take his place as head of Medical in San Francisco. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Smiling._)   
Congratulations, Beverly! That's great news. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Wearing a somewhat guilty expression and biting her lower lip._)   
I'm actually thinking about accepting the offer. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
As you should. Doctor Duca obviously thinks you're the best candidate for the position and I'm sure everyone on the _Enterprise_ would agree with that assessment as well. 

_Beverly rises from her chair and circles the desk. Crossing her arms, she leans against the front edge, facing Deanna._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
That's the struggle though – leaving my friends behind on the _Enterprise_. It wasn't easy when I served a year-long stint at Starfleet Medical several years back, let alone making it my permanent job. The decision would be _so_ much easier if I wasn't as close with you and the captain and my staff and the other senior officers. 

_Deanna moves next to Beverly and places a reassuring arm around her shoulders._

**DEANNA TROI**   
My advice: weigh the pros and the cons about accepting and declining the position. After you've done that, follow your gut.   
(_Pauses._)   
But whatever you do, don't regret the decision you're going to make no matter who may be affected by it. Nothing good can come of that. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
Your advice will be taken under advisement, Counselor.   
(_Smiles._)   
Now I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Shall we head to lunch? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Chuckling._)   
Most definitely.   


_– End Part II –_

_All "known" characters (c) Paramount, Star Trek: The Next Generation and all other relevant parties. This story was written for the enjoyment of other TNG fans and is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of any of the aforementioned individuals._


	3. Part III

**WORK IN PROGRESS**   
A "Star Trek: The Next Generation" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky 

**PART III**

**INT. PICARD'S READY ROOM – Same Afternoon**

_Reading a leather-bound novel, _**JEAN-LUC PICARD**_ sits in a chair with his feet resting on a corner of his desk. The door chime rings._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Turning a page._)   
Come. 

_The door slides open to reveal _**DATA**_. He walks into the room and stands in front of Picard's desk with his hands clasped behind him. Picard removes his feet from the desktop and closes his book, setting it down._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
What can I do for you, Mister Data? 

_Data steps forward and gingerly lifts the edge of Picard's book to read the title imprinted on the spine._

**DATA**   
_To Kill A Mockingbird_? Is it an instruction manual? 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Smiling._)   
No, Data. It's a wonderful twentieth-century novel that deals with human prejudice on several levels. I highly recommend you read it. 

**DATA**   
I shall do that, sir. And since prejudice is something I have experienced on multiple occasions, in many different contexts, I believe I will be able to identify with the characters in the novel. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Nodding._)   
Hmmm, yes. Prejudice, unfortunately, is an almost innate human trait that is difficult to escape. Even nowadays. 

**DATA**   
Yes, sir. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
But I assume you didn't come here to analyze literature and its practical application in today's society, did you? 

**DATA**   
(_Cocking his head._)   
Although that would be a more interesting conversation – one that I would enjoy discussing with you in the future – it is not the purpose of my visit.   
(_Pauses._)   
Commander La Forge and I regret to inform you that our most recent attempt to upgrade the transporter system's reliability in moments of interference has failed. As Geordi stated, we are once again at "square one" with our brainstorming. 

_Picard leans back in his chair and places a contemplative finger over his lips._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
I'm sorry to hear that Commander. Don't let the results discourage you from finding a viable solution though. If it is an achievable task I have complete faith that the two of you can discover a solution.   
(_Sitting up._)   
Inform Mister La Forge that I'd like a report of the previous attempts made along with possible reasons for their failure. 

**DATA**   
Aye, sir. 

_Data turns to leave. Picard's voice causes him to stop just before reaching the door._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Opening his book._)   
Let me know what you think of _To Kill A Mockingbird_ when you've had a chance to complete it. We can have a philosophical talk about the book's themes and how they apply to the current societal dynamics in which we live. 

**DATA**   
(_Facing Picard._)   
I will look forward to that discussion, Captain. 

_Data exits the room as Picard returns his feet to the desktop and continues reading._   


**INT. OBSERVATION LOUNGE – A Few Hours Later**

_Members of the _**SENIOR STAFF**_ are seated around the conference table. _**JEAN-LUC PICARD**_ is standing at the head of the table with several data PADDs stacked in front of him._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
In anticipation of the upcoming crew rotation, I had Commander Riker draw up a list of incoming and outgoing officers. 

_Picard circles the table handing a PADD to each officer. When he returns to his starting position, Picard sits and places his hands on the tabletop._

**WILL RIKER**   
Each of you should have the pertinent crew information for your respective areas and departments. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
We shouldn't be docked at Starbase six-two-eight for any real length of time. Only long enough to transfer the necessary officers. When that is complete, we'll be departing for the Rocleus system. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
Regarding the Rocleus system ... 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Turning to Deanna._)   
Yes, Counselor? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
What type of system are we looking at? I'm not familiar with Rocleus at all. Is it a possible first contact situation or are our observations aimed more toward ecological prospects? 

**DATA**   
(_Glancing at Picard._)   
If I may, Captain? 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Gesturing in Data's direction._)   
By all means. 

**DATA**   
(_Addressing Deanna._)   
The Rocleus system consists of five planets of various sizes orbiting a central star that provides heat and light. According to what I have studied thus far, none of the planets are inhabited but that does not mean they are not of class-M status. There is little information currently available about the planets' soil and atmospheric composition at this time, hence the reason the _Enterprise_ is being sent to explore the system. 

_Picard looks toward Deanna, who nods to indicate Data supplied an adequate answer._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
Very well then. If there are no further questions the ... 

_Picard is interrupted by a flash of white light in the lounge. Appearing in the middle of the table is _**Q**_, dressed in a Starfleet captain's uniform. Lying comfortably on his side, head propped up and one leg bent, Q is facing Beverly._

**Q**   
I have a question, _mon Capitain_. Why does this ship always seems so damn _boring_ until I grace you with my presence? Crew rotation, ecological surveys ... really! 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Standing._)   
Q! What are you doing here? 

**Q**   
(_Ignoring Picard and focusing his attention on Beverly._)   
Well if it isn't the good doctor herself. How is every little thing, Bev? Good, I hope. 

**WILL RIKER**   
Cut the chitchat Q. 

_Q sits up and crosses his legs Indian-style._

**Q**   
Always the serious one, aren't you Riker?   
(_Pauses._)   
I figure I'm allowed to catch up on the lives of the _Enterprise_ crew. After all, it has been a long time since my last visit.   
(_Scanning the faces around the table._)   
In fact, I feel the need for a "Welcome Back, Q" party! 

_Q snaps his fingers and the observation lounge is transformed into a room decorated for a party. Balloons and streamers cover the walls and hang from the ceiling. Party hats adorn the heads of the officers and peppy dance music fills the air. Q stands and jumps down from the table._

**Q**   
(_Gesturing about the room._)   
Now that's more like it.   
(_To Beverly._)   
Care to dance, Doctor? 

_Without waiting for a response, Q pulls a surprised Beverly toward him and they begin spinning around the room. Except for Data, the officers remove their hats and exchange glances ranging from slightly amused to slightly angered._

**DATA**   
(_Extending a hand to Deanna._)   
Counselor? 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_Quickly looking in Data's direction with a serious expression._)   
Data. 

**DATA**   
(_Dropping his hand._)   
Sorry. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Setting his hat on the table._)   
Q, my observation lounge is not the appropriate location for you ... festivities. 

_Q halts his dancing and looks at Picard. He tilts his head and displays a small frown._

**Q**   
All work and no play makes Jean-Luc a _very_ dull boy.   
(_Pauses and smiles._)   
But have no fear! I'm here to add a little spice to your otherwise dull existence. 

_The background music crescendos as Q and Beverly continue dancing._   


_– End Part III –_

_All "known" characters (c) Paramount, Star Trek: The Next Generation and all other relevant parties. This story was written for the enjoyment of other TNG fans and is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of any of the aforementioned individuals._


	4. Part IV

**WORK IN PROGRESS**   
A "Star Trek: The Next Generation" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky 

**PART IV**

**INT. BRIDGE – Early Evening**

**DATA**_, seated in the command chair, is carry on a conversation with _**DEANNA TROI**_, who is at her regular post._

**DATA**   
May I conclude that the normal human response to failure is giving up? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
It is one possible response of many, Data. Some people thrive on difficult or seemingly unsolvable problems. They are determined to find a solution even if they've been told it's impossible. On the other hand, there are people that have trouble dealing with the stress of such a situation and choose to abandon the challenge altogether. And still more people fall somewhere in between those scenarios. 

**DATA**   
Intriguing.   
(_Pauses._)   
I believe I am of the first variety you listed. When given a challenging problem I use my vast banks of knowledge to continue finding a solution until I am successful – which is the outcome more often than not. In regards to my current collaboration with Commander La Forge, I am concerned he will give up before a viable answer is found for the proposed transporter upgrades. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
I don't think you'll have to worry about that, Data. One thing you need to understand about humans is that sometimes they need to take a break from a challenge to refresh their minds or to simply relax.   
(_Smiling._)   
Besides, Geordi's never struck me as the type of individual to call it quits before a task is complete. 

_Just as Data opens his mouth to ask another question, _**JEAN-LUC PICARD**_'s voice sounds over the intercom._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD (COMM)**   
Counselor Troi, could you please meet me in the Stellar Cartography lab? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Looking at the ceiling._)   
On my way, sir.   
(_To Data._)   
We can continue our conversation later. 

_Data nods in acceptance as Deanna moves to a turbolift. As the door closes behind her, Picard enters the bridge from a turbolift on the opposite side of the room. Data shifts his gaze between the two turbolifts, then focuses on Picard._

**DATA**   
(_Cocking his head to the side._)   
Sir? 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Sitting in the command chair Data has vacated._)   
I'll explain later Data.   


**INT. STELLAR CARTOGRAPHY LAB – Continuous**

_The lab doors slide open and _**DEANNA TROI**_ walks inside. The room is empty. Taking a few steps forward, Deanna glances around the quiet lab._

**DEANNA TROI**   
Captain? 

_Emerging from an unseen alcove to Deanna's right is _**WILL RIKER**_. He moves within a few feet of Deanna and smiles._

**WILL RIKER**   
Hello, Counselor. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Puzzled expression._)   
I'm ... supposed to be meeting with Captain Picard. He just called me on the COMM system. 

**WILL RIKER**   
I know. I asked him to do that as a ... as a surprise. 

_Deanna places her hands on her hips and arches her eyebrows._

**DEANNA TROI**   
Well, I am surprise.   
(_Light chuckle._)   
And more than a little confused. 

_Riker takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair. He turns his head away from Deanna and laughs._

**WILL RIKER**   
You know, I had this all figured out ahead of time, but now that you're here ... all that planning completely eludes me. 

_Dropping her arms to her sides, Deanna takes a step forward._

**DEANNA TROI**   
What's going on Will? 

**WILL RIKER**   
You mean the world to me, Deanna. This past year we've been together has been incredible and I don't want it to change. 

_Riker lowers himself to one knee and presents a diamond ring, which was previously hidden in the palm of his hand, to Deanna._

**WILL RIKER**   
Deanna Troi, will you marry me? 

_Deanna's hands immediately cover her mouth as a gasp escapes her lips. Her wide eyes start to turn glassy with unshed tears._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Barely audible._)   
Oh Will ... 

_Unconsciously taking a step back, Deanna breaks eye contact with Riker. Several silent moments pass. The huge grin on his face lessens slightly as he stands, still holding the ring in Deanna's direction._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Half jokingly._)   
You haven't answered my question. 

_Deanna folds her arms across her chest as a pair of quiet tears roll down her cheek._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Trying to keep her voice calm and even._)   
Will, I ... I need to ... think about this. 

_The smile completely fades from Riker's face. He lowers his gaze to the floor to prevent Deanna from seeing the tears threatening to fill his eyes. He begins to idly spin the ring between his fingers and kicks at imaginary dirt on the ground._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Swallowing back his emotion._)   
Sure ...   
(_Meeting Deanna's gaze._)   
... sure. Uh, take whatever ... time you need. 

_Deanna fidgets with the cuffs of her uniform and once again breaks eye contact with Riker._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Quietly._)   
I'm sorry, _Imzadi_. 

_Riker gives Deanna a pathetic version of his trademark smile to try and hide the conflicting emotions he's feelings, knowing his attempt to fool her is futile._

**WILL RIKER**   
No worries. 

_After a few moments of awkward silence, Deanna turns and exits the lab. After she's gone, Riker slams a fist on a nearby table._

**WILL RIKER**   
Dammit! 

_He wipes away a tear and takes a final look at the ring in his hand. He leaves the lab, the ring again hidden in his palm._   


**INT. ENGINEERING – Same Evening**

**GEORDI LA FORGE**_ stands in front of a computer panel gazing intently at the schematics and read-outs displayed on it. Glancing at the data PADD in his hand, La Forge takes a deep breath and scratches his head. He taps a command into the main computer then scrolls through the information on his PADD._

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_Mumbling._)   
There has to be an answer here somewhere. 

_La Forge turns to work at the central control console as _**DATA**_ enters and moves to study the computer read-outs La Forge was previously at._

**DATA**   
Have you discovered any new information? 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_Sighing._)   
I've been reviewing the results of our past attempts for hours now and nothing new has come to mind. There has to be something we're missing. There has to be. 

**DATA**   
Perhaps you should take a break, Commander. It might do you some good to refresh your concentration and not think about the problem for a while. 

_La Forge sets his PADD down and smiles at Data._

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
I think that's exactly what I need, Data. Why don't we run a Holodeck program? Something to clear out all the technical mumbo-jumbo rolling around in my head. 

_Data gives La Forge a quizzical look._

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_Laughing._)   
Let's go. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

**INT. TEN-FORWARD – Late That Night**

_Ten-Forward is basically empty except for three stray _**OFFICERS**_ who are walking toward the exit. _**DEANNA TROI**_ stands in front of a viewport, arms folded across her chest, staring at the stars gliding by. She holds an untouched drink in one hand. When the lounge finally empties, _**GUINAN**_ silently moves in Deanna's direction and stands in front of the adjacent viewport._

**GUINAN**   
(_Quietly._)   
You look like you could use some chocolate. 

_Still facing forward, Deanna shrugs her shoulders and sighs._

**DEANNA TROI**   
Chocolate can't fix everything. 

**GUINAN**   
Not even some from my secret stash? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Turning to face Guinan._)   
Not even. 

_Deanna crosses the room and stands in front of the bar, setting her drink down. Guinan waits a few moments before following._

**DEANNA TROI**   
Guinan, have you ever faced a decision that you _know_ should be an easy one to make, yet it's one of the hardest you've ever encountered? 

_Guinan slowly nods her head. Deanna slides onto a barstool and rests her head face down on the counter, closing her eyes._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Sighing._)   
This shouldn't be a tough choice for me. It really shouldn't. 

**GUINAN**   
(_Placing a comforting hand on Deanna's back._)   
Maybe you've overanalyzing the situation. Seems to be that's what's happened to me when I've been in your situation. 

_Deanna raises her head, revealing tear-stained cheeks._

**DEANNA TROI**   
Somehow, Guinan, I doubt you've ever been in my situation. 

**GUINAN**   
(_Moving behind the bar._)   
But that doesn't mean I can't be a sympathetic ear. Someone needs to counsel the counselor when she's hurting.   


**INT. RIKER'S QUARTERS – Simultaneously**

**WILL RIKER**_ lies stretched out on the couch, the heels of his hands covering his eyes. The lights in the cabin are at half-illumination and Deanna's ring is on the coffee table, the light occasionally glinting off the diamond. The door chime rings. Riker ignores the sounds until it rings again._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Groaning._)   
Come in. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**_ stands in the doorway holding a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. Riker sits up and gestures for Picard to enter._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Displaying the wine bottle._)   
Are congratulations in order, Number One? 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Shaking his head._)   
No, sir.   
(_Pauses._)   
No they aren't ... At least not for the time being. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
I'm sorry to hear that, Will.   
(_Setting the bottle and glasses on the coffee table._)   
Care to talk about it? 

_Picard sits in an armchair next to the couch._

**WILL RIKER**   
The last thing I want to do is bother you with my personal problems, sir. I'll find a way to muddle through them myself. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
Nonsense, Will. An attitude like that is not going to help you.   
(_Pauses._)   
If you and Deanna are experiencing difficulties I want to help sort things out before they are transferred to your duty shifts.   
(_Riker starts to protest but Picard holds up a hand to silence him._)   
I know the two of you have always been conscience of your professional and personal lives, but I also know that those lines can blur in some instances. And after seeing your mood earlier today compared to your mood now, I'd hazard to guess this might be one of those times. 

**WILL RIKER**   
At least she didn't flat our refuse me. She said she needed to _think_ about it.   
(_Wry smile._)   
Thinking. That's Deanna's solution to everything. If she's just follow her _heart_ for once maybe she wouldn't need to _think_ about my proposal. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
Marriage is a big commitment for anyone ... even when it seems the next logical step.   
(_Reaching for the wine bottle._)   
Tell you what, let's have some wine while we talk things out. Don't give up quite yet, Will. Good things come to those who wait.   


_– End Part IV –___

_All "known" characters (c) Paramount, Star Trek: The Next Generation and all other relevant parties. This story was written for the enjoyment of other TNG fans and is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of any of the aforementioned individuals._


	5. Part V

**WORK IN PROGRESS**   
A "Star Trek: The Next Generation" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky 

**PART V**

**INT. TEN-FORWARD & INT. RIKER'S QUARTERS – Thirty Minutes Later**

[Attention focuses between Ten-Forward and Riker's quarters during the two conversations.] 

**DEANNA TROI**_ sits on top of the bar resting her back against the wall. She occasionally takes a drink of the purple liquid in her glass. _**GUINAN**_ leans against the bar, her eyes never leaving Deanna._

**GUINAN**   
Do you love him? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
With all my heart.   
(_Shaking her head._)   
Which is why I shouldn't be debating Will's proposal. We're _Imzadi_. I love him. I want to spend my life with him. I do. 

**GUINAN**   
Sounds to me like you may be trying to convince yourself of that fact. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Wide-eyed expression._)   
Guinan ... 

**GUINAN**   
(_Shrugging her shoulders._)   
Just my opinion. 

_Deanna sets her drink aside and pulls her knees to her chest._

**DEANNA TROI**   
Okay, I'll admit that we've had our fair share of difficulties over the years ... 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**_ remains seated in the armchair. _**WILL RIKER**_ slowly paces in the main room of his cabin._

**WILL RIKER**   
... but I've put the troubles behind me. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
The question is, has Deanna? 

_Riker stops pacing and faces Picard._

**WILL RIKER**   
I would hope she has. Those events are in the past. Many of them can be attributed to the foolishness of youth or to us denying our feelings. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Taking a sip of wine._)   
That may be true for you, Will, but people can view the exact same situation in very different lights. No offense intended, but Deanna may still harbor some resentment for mistakes you've made in the past. 

_Picard gives Riker a gentle glare, revealing that he may know more about the relationship than he would normally disclose. Riker sighs deeply and returns to his seat on the couch._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Placing his elbows on his knees._)   
Do you think she doubts my sincerity or intent? 

_Deanna finishes her drink and Guinan takes the empty glass from her._

**DEANNA TROI**   
He was sincere. I have no doubt about that. 

**GUINAN**   
Yet you still wonder if you can trust him. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
I don't know if I'd phrase it exactly like that ...   
(_Takes a deep breath._)   
... but maybe I would. 

_Deanna stretches her legs out on the bar top and places her hands on her thighs._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Small smile._)   
He did propose once before. And you can see how well _that_ turned out. 

**GUINAN**   
Time changes things. Changes people. 

_Picard pours two fresh glasses of wine, emptying the bottle._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
Think of how your life has changed over the past decade. The altering dynamics. Then think about what's been stable during the same time frame. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Realization showing in his eyes._)   
Deanna. She's always been there for me, no matter what. 

_Deanna slides down from the counter and stands across the bar from Guinan._

**DEANNA TROI**   
We continually support each other through the good and the bad. Will's been a stabilizing influence in my life when I've needed it the most. 

_A smile spreads across Guinan's face, knowing she's helped Deanna the best she can._

**GUINAN**   
Precisely. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Covering Guinan's hand with her own._)   
Thank you, Guinan. 

_Guinan ducks behind the counter and re-emerges holding a plate of dark chocolate truffles._

**GUINAN**   
The real stuff ... from my secret stash. Take two and call me in the morning. 

_Taking the place with her, Deanna gives Guinan an appreciative smile and wave before exiting the lounge._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Rising from his chair._)   
I'm sure Deanna will come to the same conclusion before long. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Following Picard to the door._)   
Thank you, Captain. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Putting a hand on Riker's shoulder._)   
Don't mention it, Number One. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

**EXT. SPACE**

_The _Enterprise_ travels at low warp speed._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER (V.O.)**   
Doctor Beverly Crusher – Personal Log – Supplemental. At Counselor Troi's suggestion, I've compiled a list of reasons to accept the offer from Starfleet Medical and reasons to decline it. I've done the same with regards to staying at my current posting on the _Enterprise_. Even after all that, I am not any closer to making a final decision. There are compelling options for both sides of the dilemma I'm facing. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

**INT. SICKBAY – Following Morning**

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**_ is in one of the smaller research labs running tests. She puts a blood sample into a diagnostic machine and turns to view the read-out on a computer panel, her back to the door. The door slides open and, unbeknownst to Beverly, _**Q**_ enters the room._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Continuing to study the test results._)   
It's just as we thought, Doctor Selar. The nucleotide sequence ... 

**Q**   
Guess again, Doctor. 

_Beverly turns around at the sound of Q's voice and places her hands on her hips._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
If you're here for another dance marathon you can go right ahead and find yourself a different partner. I have work to do. 

**Q**   
(_Taking a step forward._)   
Oh no. I have something _far_ more entertaining planned. 

_Smiling, Q snaps his fingers and the pair vanishes in a flash of light._   


**INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE HOLODECK – Continuous**

**GEORDI LA FORGE**_ examines a computer chip in his hands. _**DATA**_ is in front of an open access panel repairing the circuitry inside._

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_Turning the chip over._)   
Yeah, this is definitely shot. 

**DATA**   
That would explain why none of the Holodeck characters have vocal abilities. 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
It would. 

_La Forge taps his communicator badge to contact Engineering (_**JR. LT. TARALIS**_)._

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
La Forge to Engineering. 

**JR. LT. TARALIS (COMM)**   
Engineering. Go ahead, sir. 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
Taralis, I need a new vocal replicator up here at Holodeck Two. Think you can hook me up? 

**JR. LT. TARALIS (COMM)**   
Yes, sir. I'll be right there. Engineering out. 

**DATA**   
(_To Data._)   
Once we replace this, the Holodeck should be as good as new. 

**Q**_ suddenly appears in the hallway next to La Forge. He puts an arm around La Forge's shoulders then takes a couple of steps and puts his other arm around Data's shoulders, successfully holding the two men in a tight bear hug._

**Q**   
Geordi! Data! Just the men I was looking for. 

_As quickly as he appeared, Q disappears again, taking La Forge and Data with him. Mere seconds later, Taralis arrives to find the Holodeck repairs abandoned._

**JR. LT. TARALIS**   
Commander La Forge?   
(_Opening the Holodeck doors and looking inside._)   
Sir?   
(_Returns to the hallway._)   
I've got the vocal replicator ...   


**INT. BRIDGE – Continuous**

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**_, _**WILL RIKER**_ and _**DEANNA TROI**_ are seated at their respective posts. _**LT. CMDR. K'JARED**_ is seated at the helm. Riker and Deanna seemingly ignore each other, busying themselves at their consoles._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
Commander K'Jared, what's the estimated time to Starbase six-two-eight? 

**LT. CMDR. K'JARED**   
(_Reviewing the helm read-out._)   
Approximately one day, six hours, sir. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Nodding._)   
Maintain present course and speed. 

**LT. CMDR. K'JARED**   
Aye, sir. 

_Without any warning, Deanna disappears from her post in a flash of light. Riker and Picard are immediately on their feet._

**WILL RIKER**   
Deanna! 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Raising his voice._)   
Q! What have you done with my counselor? 

**Q**_ appears in Deanna's seat, wearing a Starfleet medical uniform similar to hers._

**Q**   
Don't worry, _mon Capitain_, I'll have your officers returned to you before you know it. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
_Officers_? Who else have you accosted? 

**Q**   
(_Standing._)   
In total, four members of your senior staff. I've decided each of them needs to do a bit of ...   
(_Wildly gesturing his hands while talking._)   
... oh, what's the word I'm looking for ...   
(_Snaps his fingers in realization._)   
... _soul-searching_.   
(_Lowering his voice._)   
And believe me, they _really_ need it. 

**WILL RIKER**   
Soul-searching? With _your_ help? 

**Q**   
(_Glaring at Riker._)   
Trust me. 

_Q once again disappears, leaving Riker and Picard thoroughly perplexed and somewhat anxious._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_To Picard._)   
What do you think we should do? 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Tugging down his uniform shirt._)   
Drawing from our previous encounters with Q, I don't think there's much we can do. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Running a hand across his beard._)   
I was thinking the same thing.   


_– End Part V –_

_All "known" characters (c) Paramount, Star Trek: The Next Generation and all other relevant parties. This story was written for the enjoyment of other TNG fans and is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of any of the aforementioned individuals._


	6. Part VI

**WORK IN PROGRESS**   
A "Star Trek: The Next Generation" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky 

**PART VI**

**EXT. OPEN FIELD – Continuous**

**DEANNA TROI**_, _**BEVERLY CRUSHER**_, _**GEORDI LA FORGE**_ and _**DATA**_ stand in the middle of an empty field exchanging quizzical and confused expressions._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
What the hell is going on? 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_Scanning the field._)   
Your guess is as good as mine, Doc. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
One minute I'm running tests in the lab, the next Q appears and brings me – us – here. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Hands on hips._)   
Wherever "here" is ... 

_At the sound of his name, _**Q**_ suddenly appears in front of the quartet, a mischievous smile on his face._

**Q**   
Someone's talking about me. I can feel my ears burning. 

**DATA**   
(_Taking a step forward._)   
An explanation for your actions would be appropriate at this time. 

_Q sighs and rolls his eyes in annoyance. With a snap of his fingers, an old-fashioned blackboard appears next to Q along with four wooden school desks in front of him, each officer automatically seated in one._

**Q**   
Today's lesson, _children_, will be in the humanities. 

_Q writes the word "humanities" on the blackboard then turns to face the small group._

**Q**   
Although it's something I personally find pointless and, frankly, something I detest, I've discovered that humans feel the need to dissect the cause of their emotions.   
(_Glancing at Deanna._)   
Or to have others do it for them. Apparently it helps you people understand yourself more clearly ... or something like that.   
(_Off-handedly._)   
Whatever. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
Why, Q, that's almost philosophical.   
(_Tilting her head and narrowing her gaze._)   
Who are you and what have you done with the real Q? 

**Q**   
(_Leaning on Deanna's desk._)   
Funny Counselor.   
(_Pauses._)   
Here I thought I was doing a good deed by giving the four of you a break from the humdrum _Enterprise_ life you insist on living. I'm offering my services in your personal times of need but _Deanna_ has just ruined that opportunity for everyone.   
(_Throwing his hands in the air._)   
She seems to think this is all a big joke. 

_Q smacks the top of Deanna's desk causing her to recoil from the force of his action._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_To Q._)   
I didn't say that. 

**Q**   
(_Putting a hand to his chest and feigning disappointment._)   
I'm hurt, Counselor, I really am. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Whispering to Beverly._)   
What did I do? 

_Beverly shrugs her shoulders in response. Q stares down each officer in silence before continuing._

**Q**   
I don't know, maybe I'll take pity on all of you. Especially if you fail to understand the underlying meaning of this ... activity. After all, I wouldn't want you to _not_ learn something from this entertaining exercise in self-reflection.   
(_Smiling._)   
Have fun! 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_His brows knit in confusion._)   
I still don't understand what ... 

_Before La Forge can finish his sentence Q is gone, along with the blackboard and desks. Q reappears after a few moments pass._

**Q**   
Oops, I almost forgot the best part! 

_Q snaps his fingers and a flash of white light surrounds the quartet. When it dissipates, Q is nowhere around and the officers are no longer dressed in their Starfleet uniforms. Beverly is wearing a blue and white gingham dress, her hair in braided pigtails. La Forge is in a raggedy jumpsuit covered with patches of various colors and has a pointed felt hat – pieces of straw are visible at his cuffs and through holes in his suit. Data is wearing a clunky suit of silver metal and an upside-down funnel on his head. Deanna is a personified lion with her hair integrated into a curly mane and her body covered with a soft brown pelage, a long tail flicking behind her._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Surveying her altered appearance._)   
Q! 

* * * * * * * * * * 

**EXT. SPACE**

_The _Enterprise_ continues on its way to Starbase 628._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD (V.O.)**   
Captain's Log – Stardate 53823.6. It's been almost an hour since Q made his latest appearance on the bridge. Doctor Crusher, Counselor Troi and Commanders Data and La Forge are still missing and presumed to be with him, although we don't know where he's taken them or what "soul-searching" game he's subjecting them to. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

**EXT. OPEN FIELD – Minutes After Q's Departure**

_The _**QUARTET**_ remains in the middle of the field still adjusting to their new "situation."_

**DEANNA TROI**   
By the looks of things, I'd say Q's transformed us into his version of the main characters from Baum's _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_.   
(_Pointing to each person in turn._)   
Dorothy. The Scarecrow. The Tin Man. 

_Deanna pauses and takes a deep breath._

**DATA**   
(_Helpfully._)   
And the Lion. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Frustrated smile._)   
Thank you, Data. 

_Data nods in response. Beverly walks in a small circle surveying the surrounding landscape._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
Assuming we're correct about this scenario ...   
(_Smiling._)   
... and I'm quite positive we are, shouldn't there be a yellow brick road somewhere around here? 

_As if on cue, a yellow brick road materializes under their feet, leading toward a forested area at the edge of the clearing._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Gesturing to the road._)   
How convenient. 

**DATA**   
I suggest we follow it. 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
Seems logical to me. 

_The group walks along the road in silence. When they reach the forest, La Forge turns around and walks backward to address the others._

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
The way Q was talking, there must be some sort of connection between all of this. I mean, aside from mere entertainment for him, what do the _Oz_ characters have to do with anything? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
Well, the basic plot focuses on each character asking the Wizard for something important to them, something they feel they're missing. During the course of the journey they become friends and learn to work together to overcome various obstacles the Wicked Witch puts in their way.   
(_Adding as an explanation._)   
My father used to read the book to me all the time when I was a little girl – it was one of my favorites. 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
But we're already friends and have a strong working rapport with each other.   
(_Looking into the forest at either side of the road._)   
And I don't see a Wicked Witch nearby. 

**DATA**   
Geordi is correct.   
(_Thinking a moment._)   
What if the characters we are now portraying could provide some clues as to Q's intent?   
(_To Deanna._)   
What did each of them ask for? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Brushing her hair from her face._)   
It's been years since I read the book, but, if memory serves, the Lion asked for courage, the Scarecrow for a brain, the Tin Man for a heart and Dorothy for a way home.   
(_Wry smile._)   
You know, in every instance of imagining life in the Land of Oz I always pictured myself as Dorothy.   
(_Turning to Beverly._)   
Always. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Jokingly._)   
The mane a bit much? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Pointing at Beverly._)   
Something like that. 

_Geordi holds up his hands to stop the group._

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
Let's think about our situation for a second, folks. The sooner we figure out what Q wants with us, the sooner we can get back to the _Enterprise_.   
(_Pauses._)   
Okay, each of us is matches up with a specific character from a children's novel. Each of those characters was seeking something they didn't have. 

**DATA**   
Maybe Q is implying we are incomplete. That we are seeking something we lack, something we need. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Twisting a braid between her fingers._)   
As odd as it may sound, maybe Q is being a humanitarian and doing a good deed. He did mention helping us in a time of "personal need" and that this is a "self-reflecting" activity. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
Wait a minute!   
(_Quickly turning to face Beverly._)   
Bev, you're Dorothy. Dorothy asked the Wizard to send her home to Kansas. Right now you're struggling with a decision about where your home should be – on board the _Enterprise_ or planetside at Starfleet Medical.   
(_Clapping her hands together._)   
That's gotta be it! 

_Deanna moves in front of La Forge and puts her hands on his shoulders._

**DEANNA TROI**   
Brain. You need a brain. 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_Laughing._)   
Gee, Counselor, thanks for the vote of confidence. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Sheepish grin._)   
Sorry. But you know what I mean. 

**DATA**   
Geordi and I have been trying to upgrade the transporter system with no luck. Would that not qualify as an intellectual endeavor? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
Yes, I believe it would. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
Two down, two to go.   
(_Gesturing to Data._)   
What do Data and the Tin Man have in common? 

**DATA**   
(_Tilting his head._)   
We are both mechanical. I have been aboard a "living spaceship" called Tin Man. Doctor Ira Graves alluded to a musical theme related to the Tin Man in my presence. 

_Deanna crosses her arms and purses her lips._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Shaking her head._)   
None of those relate to your _wanting_ of a heart though. 

_La Forge removes his hat and begins pacing along the road. After a few moments he stops and smiles._

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_Pointing in Data's direction._)   
But Data strives to be better than he is – to be more human. And, if you think about it from a certain perspective, having a heart is one thing humans value. A heart's strongly associated with emotion and romance and empathy for others. 

**DATA**   
Excellent deductions Commander. 

_La Forge gives Data a slight bow of thanks and puts his hat back on his head._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Facing Deanna._)   
That leaves us with you. How does a need for courage apply to you? 

_Deanna takes a couple of steps away from the group and kicks at the ground below her._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
Deanna? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Quietly._)   
It's complicated.   
(_Pauses._)   
I do fit the Lion's profile though. Courage is one trait I could really use right about now.   


_– End Part VI –_

_All "known" characters (c) Paramount, Star Trek: The Next Generation and all other relevant parties. This story was written for the enjoyment of other TNG fans and is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of any of the aforementioned individuals._


	7. Part VII

**WORK IN PROGRESS**   
A "Star Trek: The Next Generation" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky 

**PART VII**

**EXT. FOREST – A Short While Later**

**DATA**_ and _**GEORDI LA FORGE**_ lead the group along the yellow brick road. _**DEANNA TROI**_ gently grabs _**BEVERLY CRUSHER**_ by the upper arm, bringing both of them to a standstill. Data and La Forge continue walking and talking, unaware of the fact that the women have stopped behind them._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Lowering her voice._)   
Will asked me to marry him. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Wide-eyed with excitement._)   
Oh Deanna! See, I knew it would happen sooner or ... 

_Still holding Beverly's arm, Deanna tightens her grip and uses her free hand to put a finger over Beverly's lips to quiet her._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
Ow! 

**DEANNA TROI**   
Shhh! 

_Data and La Forge glance behind them at the sound of the commotion. Deanna gives Beverly a quick stare before removing her finger. She then gives the pair ahead an overly pleasant, and obviously fake, smile._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Calling ahead._)   
Go on. We'll catch up in a minute. 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
Don't wait too long ladies. It's probably in our best interests to stick together. 

_Deanna nods in understanding as Data and La Forge start walking again._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Slight confusion._)   
Since when can't I be excited about my best friend's engagement? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Returning her attention to Beverly._)   
Since I haven't actually accepted his proposal yet. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Astonished look._)   
Are you out of your mind?! Why wouldn't you jump at the chance to be the wife of Commander William T. Riker?   
(_Chuckles._)   
If it were me, I probably wouldn't have even let him finish the question before I answered. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
There's more to it than that.   
(_Sighing._)   
Immediately after Will asked the first thought in my mind was his proposal years ago on Betazed ... and how terrible I felt when he didn't show up on Risa for the wedding.   
(_Wrapping her arms around herself and idly rubbing her upper arm._)   
My heart can't take that kind of pain and disappointment again. It can't.   
(_Pauses._)   
_I_ can't. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
You turned him down? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Shaking her head._)   
No. I told him I needed some time to think about things. 

_Deanna begins moving about, occasionally gesturing as she talks. Beverly stands by absorbing everything Deanna says._

**DEANNA TROI**   
Bev, you should have seen the look on his face. It was like I smacked him upside the head with the butt of a phaser rifle. And his emotions ... I had to put up a mental block to prevent them from overwhelming me.   
(_Pauses._)   
I just – I don't know what to do. I love Will more than I've ever loved anyone, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for a commitment like marriage. 

_Deanna stops pacing and stares at the ground. She places one hand on her waist and the other on her forehead, closing her eyes._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Quietly._)   
Guinan told me I was overanalyzing this whole thing. Maybe she's right. 

_Beverly leans forward and ducks her head to meet Deanna's gaze._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
I'd have to agree with her assessment, Deanna. I hate to admit it, but you do tend to think a bit much when it comes to matters of the heart. You need to feel it in your gut that you and Will are meant to be together, forever. Take the plunge and know that everything will be all right between the two of you. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Standing straight._)   
You think? 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Reassuring smile._)   
I know. 

_Deanna covers her face with her hands and lets out a deep sigh._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Dropping her hands to her sides._)   
Why does love have to be so incredibly complicated? 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
I couldn't imagine it any other way. 

_Deanna and Beverly share a quick hug before continuing down the road to catch up with Data and La Forge. After a few silent moments Beverly bursts out in loud laughter. She covers her mouth to try and contain it, but is unsuccessful._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Fighting back a smile._)   
What's so funny? 

_Beverly glances over at Deanna, which only causes her to laugh harder. Tears begin to form in her eyes and roll down her cheeks._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Light laughter._)   
Beverly! What's going on? 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Speaking between bursts of laughter._)   
It's ... you ... as a ... lion. Unbelievable!   
(_Wiping her eyes._)   
Too bad ... Will ... can't ... see you ... now. 

_Deanna surveys her appearance and starts laughing as hard as Beverly._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Catching her breath._)   
I do look pretty comical, don't I? 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Still chuckling._)   
To say the least ... the very least.   
(_Reaching over and tugging on Deanna's tail._)   
But this, I must say, takes the cake. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Small wince._)   
Careful! That's attached. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Tugging on the tail again._)   
It is not! 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Wide eyes._)   
Yes, it is!   
(_Grabbing her tail from Beverly._)   
And I'd thank you to not pull it again. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Wide grin._)   
This keeps getting better and better. Remind me to thank Q next time I see him. 

_The women laugh again and continue walking._   


**EXT. FOREST – Simultaneously**

**DATA**_ and _**GEORDI LA FORGE**_ walk along the road, leaving the two women, engaged in conversation, behind them._

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_Looking over his shoulder._)   
I wonder what that's all about. 

**DATA**   
(_Quizzical expression._)   
What do you mean? Doctor Crusher and Counselor Troi said they would be joining us again shortly. 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
That's what Troi _said_, but didn't you see the look on her face? If that wasn't a pasted-on smile, I don't know what one looks like. 

**DATA**   
(_Tilting his head._)   
Pasted-on smile? 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_Smirking._)   
A fake smile. It's a tactic people use when they want another person to think everything's perfectly fine when they're really hiding something inside. I'm assuming it has to do with whatever Counselor Troi didn't want to talk about earlier. 

**DATA**   
But she is confiding in Doctor Crusher. 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
Woman's prerogative.   
(_Pauses._)   
It's obviously nothing that concerns us so we shouldn't speculate ... 

_La Forge stops mid-stride and mid-sentence, staring open-mouthed at the scene before him._

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_Complete awe._)   
Man, oh man. This is incredible!   
(_Turning to Data._)   
Wait here. I'll be back in a minute. 

**DATA**   
(_Following La Forge with his gaze._)   
I will be here. 

_La Forge doubles-back on the road at a jogging pace. He meets _**DEANNA TROI**_ and _**BEVERLY CRUSHER**_, both of whom are laughing uncontrollably, not far from where he left them._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Curtailing her laughter._)   
We're coming Geordi. Don't worry, you haven't lost us.   
(_Tilting her head._)   
At least not yet. 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_Pointing a thumb over his shoulder._)   
You two are never going to believe what's ahead on the road. 

_La Forge's comment causes Deanna and Beverly to abruptly end their laughter and take on more serious expressions._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
What is it? 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
I think it's something you definitely should see for yourselves. 

_Beverly and Deanna exchange slightly confused glances before jogging after La Forge._   


_– End Part VII –_

_All "known" characters (c) Paramount, Star Trek: The Next Generation and all other relevant parties. This story was written for the enjoyment of other TNG fans and is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of any of the aforementioned individuals._


	8. Part VIII

**WORK IN PROGRESS**   
A "Star Trek: The Next Generation" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky 

**PART VIII**

**INT. PICARD'S READY ROOM – Same Day**

**WILL RIKER**_ sits at one end of the couch with _**JEAN-LUC PICARD**_, arms crossed, standing in front of him._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
Contact Starbase six-two-eight and inform them that our arrival will be delayed. I'm ordering an all-stop until Data, Geordi, Deanna and Beverly are returned to the ship. 

**WILL RIKER**   
Yes, sir. 

_Riker begins to stand but pauses when _**Q**_ appears, sitting at the opposite end of the couch._

**Q**   
Sometimes you're too logical for your own good, Picard. You seem to be forgetting that I'm an omnipotent entity.   
(_Devilish grin._)   
The galaxy needn't come to a complete standstill for my benefit. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Frustrated._)   
I'm tired of your games, Q. I want my officers returned within the hour. 

**Q**   
(_Shrugging his shoulders._)   
Actually, I have no control over the time frame. Your officers will dictate when the game's over and, subsequently, when they're ready to return to this ... _life_. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Narrowing his gaze._)   
What do you mean? 

_Q casually crosses his legs and leans back against the couch, his hands behind his head._

**Q**   
Oh Riker. I figured you'd be able to grasp the simplest of subjects by now, but I'll spell it out for you anyway.   
(_Pauses._)   
What I mean is that they are on their own. I've merely become an observer in this instance. I did, however, serve as the catalyst to their journey. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Taking a step toward Q._)   
And exactly what type of "journey" would you be referring to? If any harm comes to _any_ of them ... 

**Q**   
Stop worrying, _mon Capitain_. It doesn't suit you.   
(_Shifting his gaze between Picard and Riker._)   
In my own special way I'm allowing your senior staff to view their lives from a new perspective – to reassess their priorities and to build confidence. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Slightly skeptical._)   
With all due respect, Q, that doesn't sound at all like you. 

**Q**   
(_Speaking with mild disdain._)   
Being banished from the Continuum once was bad enough. Unless I want to be thrown out again, I'm required to perform a completely selfless act on occasion. The _Enterprise_ just happened to be in the area when that time rolled around. 

**WILL RIKER**   
If Deanna and the others have the ability to bring your game to an end, why haven't they done so already? 

**Q**   
(_Leaning toward Riker._)   
Still hung up on the fact that she turned your down, huh? That had to be quite the blow to your ego. I don't know how you can concentrate on anything else. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Becoming defensive._)   
That's none of your business, Q! Deanna and I ... 

_Q slaps his knees and stands._

**Q**   
(_Interrupting Riker._)   
Gentlemen, as much fun as this conversation has been, I must return to my work. I have a feeling my services will be needed shortly. 

_Before Picard or Riker can utter another word, Q is gone in a flash of light. Riker stands, his emotions beginning to cool, and moves next to Picard._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Turning to Riker._)   
I still want the all-stop ordered ... just to be on the safe side. 

**WILL RIKER**   
Aye, sir. 

_The doors to the ready room open and Riker pauses in the archway._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_His back to Picard._)   
I hope this is all over soon. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Tugging down his uniform shirt._)   
As do I, Number One.   
(_Nodding._)   
As do I. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

**EXT. FOREST – Simultaneously**

**DATA**_ stands in the middle of the yellow brick road waiting for the others to join him. Before long, _**GEORDI LA FORGE**_, _**DEANNA TROI**_ and _**BEVERLY CRUSHER**_ approach from behind. Deanna and Beverly immediately halt their jogging and stare at the site before them with mouths agape. Visible on the not-so-distance horizon is a series of large, domed buildings representing the Emerald City of Oz._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Quietly._)   
It's beautiful. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Equally amazed._)   
No, it's breath-taking. 

**DATA**   
(_Looking at Beverly and Deanna._)   
I believe that is our intended destination. It quite possibly could hold the answers to some of our questions. 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_Smiling._)   
Let's go. 

_Data and La Forge start walking toward the Emerald City. Beverly and Deanna, both still staring at the city before them, follow after a few moments, catching up to the pair ahead._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Speaking from behind Data and La Forge._)   
So what's our plan when we reach the city gates? I really don't think we should go in there without some sense of an action plan. 

_Deanna and Beverly quicken their pace so that the group is now walking four abreast on the road – Deanna and Beverly on the edges, Data and La Forge in the middle._

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_Placing an arm around Beverly's shoulders._)   
This isn't a battle, Doc. Lighten up a little. I do think we should try to keep in sync with the plot events of the story as much as possible though.   
(_Glancing at Deanna._)   
Counselor? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
In that case, we need to meet with the Wizard and ask him for help in obtaining our goals.   
(_Wryly._)   
And let's hope he doesn't ask us to kill a witch before granting our requests. 

_After a few silent minutes, the quartet arrives at the Emerald City. The buildings tower over them. A gentle glow emanates from the structure, bathing the group in soft green light._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Reaching out to touch a wall._)   
It's even more amazing up close. 

_Data begins to survey the nearby buildings, walking away from the others._

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
Q really has his work cut out for him this time. I'm impressed. 

**DATA**   
(_Calling over his shoulder._)   
I believe I have found the entrance. 

_La Forge, Beverly and Deanna exchange anxious glances before moving toward Data. A heavy green door stands before them with a portal-like window located above their heads. La Forge makes eye contact with the others before stepping closer to the door._

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_Deep breath._)   
Here goes nothing. 

_La Forge knocks loudly on the door three times then returns to his original position next to the others. The window immediately opens and Q pops his head through. He is wearing a high-collared green robe with a matching beanie on his head and is sporting a pointed goatee._

**Q**   
Well it's about time!   
(_Slight annoyance._)   
It sure took the four of you long enough to get here. I was ready to give up all hope you'd ever arrive. 

**DATA**   
(_Cocking his head._)   
It was my understanding that you had detached yourself from us, Q. We did not expect to see you during our journey. 

**Q**   
You really didn't expect me to miss out on _all_ the fun, did you? Be realistic Data.   
(_Small grin._)   
Or should I call you "Tin Man?" 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
Q, we've come to see the Wizard. 

_Q pokes his shoulders through the window and maneuvers his body to better see Beverly, who is positioned to his left._

**Q**   
(_Gasping._)   
You have!   
(_Grim expression._)   
Unfortunately, Dorothy, that's impossible. The Wizard is busy at the moment and won't be taking any more visitors today. Let me check his calendar real quick to see when his next available appointment opening is. 

_Q produces a small notebook and flips through many pages before finding what he's looking for. He studies the selected page for a moment before tossing the notebook over his shoulder._

**Q**   
Bummer. He's booked solid. The earliest I can squeeze you in is three years from today at twenty-two-hundred hours. Shall I pencil you in?   
(_Pauses, waiting for a response._)   
No?   
(_Clicking his tongue._)   
Sorry I couldn't be more helpful. 

_Q begins to retreat into the building but is stopped by Deanna's very loud and very angry voice. She steps forward and stares up at the window._

**DEANNA TROI**   
Knock it off, Q! I've had quite enough! All of us have played along with your little game with good humor and a _great_ deal of patience.   
(_Gesturing at those next to her._)   
I don't know about everyone else, but I'm quickly losing what little patience I have left!   
(_Lowering her voice in response to the shocked expressions given to her by the others._)   
The least you could do is let us in so that we can finish this ...   
(_Struggling for the right words._)   
... whatever-you-want-to-call-it.   
(_Sighing._)   
Please. 

**Q**   
(_Suppressing a smile._)   
My, my Counselor. Never in a million years would I have pegged you to be this much of a troublemaker.   
(_Light laugh._)   
You're spunky. I almost find that attractive. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Hands on hips._)   
Are you going to let us in or not? 

_Q contemplates the thought for a moment before smugly peering down at the quartet again._

**Q**   
Okay. But first ... 

_Q ducks back through the window and disappears from sight._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Disbelief._)   
Where'd he go? I thought he was going to let us in. 

_Seconds later, Q emerges from the window again and tosses each officer a pair of glasses with round green lenses. They each study the glasses with a quizzical expression._

**Q**   
(_Dryly._)   
City ordinance. Put 'em on. 

_The officers put on the glasses, albeit with some reluctance._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Under her breath._)   
Great. As if I don't look silly enough already ... 

_Hearing the comment, Beverly looks toward Deanna and unsuccessfully tries to stifle a small giggle. Deanna gives Beverly a somewhat friendly glare in return._

**DEANNA TROI**   
You ...   
(_Pointing at Beverly._)   
... be quiet. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Mock salute._)   
Yes, ma'am. 

_With that, the door opens a crack and Q exits the building, sealing the entrance behind them._

**Q**   
Glasses on? 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_Tilting his head._)   
Yeah, but where are yours? 

**Q**   
(_Smirking._)   
Omnipotence excludes me from the ordinance. 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_Skeptically._)   
Uh-huh ... 

**Q**   
(_Waving off La Forge's comment._)   
But that's beside the point. 

_With flourish, Q throws the door to the Emerald City wide open and grandly motions for the quartet to precede inside._

**Q**   
Welcome to the Emerald City!   


_– End Part VIII –_

_All "known" characters (c) Paramount, Star Trek: The Next Generation and all other relevant parties. This story was written for the enjoyment of other TNG fans and is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of the aforementioned individuals._


	9. Part IX

**WORK IN PROGRESS**   
A "Star Trek: The Next Generation" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky 

**PART IX**

**EXT. SPACE**

**WILL RIKER (V.O.)**   
Commander William T. Riker – Personal Log – Supplemental. As hard as I try, I can't get Deanna out of my mind. I wonder how Q's treating her. I wonder if she's considering my proposal. I wonder if she's thinking about me as much as I'm thinking about her. Lately, I've been pondering something Deanna said to me years ago – "All relationships are constantly changing, but we'll still be friends. Maybe better friends." No matter what may happen between us, that single thought is helping to keep my spirits alive and well. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

**INT. EMERALD CITY – Continuous**

_The entry door swings open to reveal a bustling central location with dozens of people milling about. All of the townsfolk are wearing shades of green and have on the required green glasses. The _**QUARTET**_ pauses just inside the doorway, surveying the actions and scenery around them. _**Q**_ stands next to the group and points to a tunnel-like hallway on the opposite side of the room._

**Q**   
That dark, ominous hallway will lead you to the Wizard ... as over-hyped as he is. 

_Data turns to thank Q but finds that he has disappeared._

**DATA**   
(_Slight frown._)   
Hmmm. 

_The group takes a collective breath and starts toward the designated hallway._

* * * * * * * * * * 

**INT. BRIDGE – Same Day**

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**_ and _**WILL RIKER**_ study their respective command consoles. _**LT. PARKER**_ stands at the tactical station, his fingers moving across the computer panel._

**LT. PARKER**   
Captain, there's an incoming message for Doctor Crusher from Starfleet Medical.   
(_Looking at Picard._)   
How would you like me to respond? 

_Picard hesitates slightly before standing and tugging down his uniform shirt._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
On screen, Mister Parker. 

_The starfield on the viewscreen is replaced by the image of _**DR. CAFRY DUCA**_ sitting behind his desk._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
Cafry, good to see you again. How can I be of assistance? 

**DR. DUCA**   
(_Furrowed brow._)   
I've been trying to reach Beverly Crusher for the past hour and haven't received a response from her. Is everything all right? 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
Unfortunately, Doctor Crusher is ...   
(_Sideways glance at Riker._)   
... _indisposed_ at the moment. I'd be happy to pass along a message to her when she's available. 

**DR. DUCA**   
That's not necessary, Jean-Luc. I'll contact her later today. The matter's really not that pressing. I was simply curious to find out if she's given any consideration to my offer yet. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Taking a step forward._)   
Offer? 

**DR. DUCA**   
She hasn't told you?   
(_Pauses._)   
After some persistent nagging from Jana, I've decided to lighten my workload and have asked Beverly to take over my position as head of Starfleet Medical. 

_Picard hides his shock by nodding his head and acting as if he's familiar with the situation._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
Oh, yes, of course.   
(_Pauses._)   
I'll be sure to tell Beverly you're awaiting a response from her. 

**DR. DUCA**   
(_Short nod._)   
Duca out. 

_The viewscreen reverts to its previous image of space as Picard returns to his chair._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_To Riker._)   
Did you know anything about that? 

**WILL RIKER**   
No, sir.   
(_Making eye contact with Picard._)   
But I wonder how long she's known. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

**INT. HALLWAY LEADING TO WIZARD'S CHAMBER – Continuous**

_As the _**QUARTET**_ nears the end of the darkened hallway, they see a figure walking back and forth in front of a metal door emblazoned with the word "OZ." The guard is dressed in a green military-style uniform complete with a flowing cape and tall, fuzzy hat. He carries a bayonet over one shoulder._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Throwing her arms in the air._)   
Now what? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
He must be the Palace Guard. I don't think he'll pose any problem to us though. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Small smile._)   
Fingers crossed. 

_The group reaches the end of the hallway and comes face to face with the guard, only to find out that he is really _**Q**_._

**Q**   
(_Placing the butt of his bayonet on the ground._)   
_Enterprise_ party of four, I presume? 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_Not really sure._)   
I guess so ... 

**Q**   
Either you are or you aren't. Could your reservation be listed under another name by chance? 

**DATA**   
Reservation? 

**Q**   
(_Speaking slowly and deliberately._)   
Your reservation to see the Wizard. 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
Oh! Yeah, we'd be the _Enterprise_ party of four. 

_Q returns his bayonet to his shoulder and pulls open the door._

**Q**   
In that case, he's waiting for you. 

_One by one, the quartet walks through the open doorway. After all of them have passed, Q begins to shut the door._

**Q**   
(_Calling after them._)   
Good luck!   


**INT. WIZARD'S CHAMBER – Continuous**

_The _**QUARTET**_ enters the room single-file with measured steps, not knowing what to expect next. The chamber is dimly lit save for a raised platform in the middle of the room that is fully lit._

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_Calling._)   
Hello? 

_La Forge's voice echoes in the empty chamber. Without warning, smoke billows from the platform and a large glowing fireball hovers above it. All but Data gasp at the site. Instinctively, Beverly ducks behind Data while Deanna grabs her tail and huddles closer to La Forge. _**Q**_'s booming voice sounds from the fireball._

**Q**   
I am Oz, the great and terrible. Who are you and why have you come here? 

_The group stands frozen. After a few seconds, Deanna reaches behind La Forge and Data to poke Beverly in the arm._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Whispering._)   
Go, Bev. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
What?!   
(_Lowering her voice to a harsh whisper._)   
Why me? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
Because the book says so. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Rolling her eyes._)   
The book. Of course. 

_Beverly takes a couple of tentative steps forward. At that moment, the fireball suddenly flares brighter. Beverly jumps back then quickly composes herself and walks forward again._

**Q**   
Yes? 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
I'm, uh ... 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Cupping her hands around her mouth to help project her whisper._)   
"Dorothy, the small and meek!" 

_Beverly spins around and gives Deanna an expression of complete confusion. She mouths the word "What?" and listens more carefully as Deanna repeats the phrase with slightly increased volume. Beverly returns her attention to the fireball hovering before her._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Still confused._)   
I'm Dorothy ... the small ... and meek. We've come for some ... help. 

**Q**   
I see. And what would you be seeking help for? 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Deep breath._)   
Well, all of us seem to be lacking something in our lives. We were told by a ... friend ... that you were the person to come see. 

**Q**   
Allow me to consider your request for a moment. 

_The fireball flares again before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Deanna begins to approach the platform intent on delivering another tirade but La Forge sticks out an arm to stop her._

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_Authoritatively._)   
Counselor. 

_Deanna backs off without a word._

**DATA**   
Although we do not know what to expect at this moment, I would recommend that we allow the events to unfold instead of jumping to conclusions that could be unwarranted. There is no reason to believe our lives are in danger. 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
Exactly.   
(_To Deanna._)   
Let's give Q the benefit of the doubt here.   
(_Smirking._)   
Besides, you already cussed him out once and we don't want to push our luck any more than absolutely necessary. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Crossing her arms in resignation._)   
Fine. 

_Much to the surprise of the quartet, Q appears on the platform instead of the fireball. This time he is bald with a bushy white mustache and has small oval spectacles perched on the tip of his nose. He is wearing a green tuxedo with tails and a sparkling silver bow tie. Q hops down from the platform and approaches the group._

**Q**   
You're in luck! I've decided to lend a hand in your quest. It was a tough decision but the good doctor secured the deal by referring to me as a "friend."   
(_Quickly turning to Beverly._)   
You _were_ talking about me, weren't you? 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Vigorously nodding her head._)   
Absolutely. 

**Q**   
(_Smiling._)   
Good.   
(_Pauses._)   
Okay, before things become any more involved, the glasses need to go. You don't know how hard it is to concentrate and keep a straight face while you're staring back at me wearing those ridiculous things. Stupid city ordinance. 

_The group quickly removes their glasses in compliance with Q's request. Once removed, the glasses disappear from their hands._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Relieved sigh._)   
Thank you! 

**Q**   
(_Shrugging his shoulders._)   
I figure it's the least I could do. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
And it is appreciated. However, if we could discuss there ...   
(_Gesturing to her appearance._)   
... _creative_ costumes next ... 

**Q**   
(_Holding up a hand._)   
No, no. They stay.   
(_Smug smile._)   
Those outfits are the best part of these entire ordeal. Besides, I couldn't let you skirt by without a wee bit of humiliation.   
(_Gesturing to himself._)   
It is me, after all.   
(_Clapping his hands together._)   
I'm going to be asking each of you a specific question and I want an honest response in return. Understand? 

_Deanna, La Forge and Beverly give Q a wary glance._

**Q**   
(_Tilting his head._)   
Keep in mind that questions do tend to be a painless endeavor.   


_– End Part IX –_   


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I have, of course, taken great poetic license with regards to my references of _The Wizard of Oz_. For those of you who think some of the allusions are quite obscure or even a little weird, I encourge you to read L. Frank Baum's original _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_ because most of the references are drawn from the literary work as opposed to the MGM film classic _The Wizard of Oz_. Although there are a great many similarities between the two _Oz_ works, there are also a great many differences. Don't be afraid to expand your horizons! 

_All "known" characters (c) Paramount, Star Trek: The Next Generation and all other relevant parties. This story was written for the enjoyment of other TNG fans and is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of any of the aforementioned individuals._


	10. Part X

**WORK IN PROGRESS**   
A "Star Trek: The Next Generation" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky 

**PART X**

**INT. WIZARD'S CHAMBER – Continuous**

**Q**_ slowly circles the _**QUARTET**_ before sitting on the edge of the platform, his legs freely swinging over the edge._

**Q**   
Any volunteers to go first? 

_Data bends forward to better see the others next to him. When none of them make a motion to speak up, Data returns to his original position._

**DATA**   
I will volunteer. 

**Q**   
Excellent!   
(_Pauses._)   
Would you lie to a friend if it meant sparing that person's feelings? 

**DATA**   
Many people have informed me that honesty is the best policy in any situation, but ...   
(_Thinking a moment._)   
... if I found myself in the specific situation you have described, I believe I would want to protect my friend's feelings at all costs. Of course that is assuming that the lie I would tell my friend would not be detrimental to either of us. If the lie could possibly prove harmful in any fashion I would be obligated to tell the truth in that instance. 

**Q**   
(_Cutting Data off._)   
That response was _more_ than satisfactory, Commander.   
(_Curtly._)   
I'm looking for quick and efficient answers here. 

**DATA**   
(_Cocking his head._)   
Then yes. 

_Q shakes his head out of frustration._

**DATA**   
Is that not the answer you were expecting from me? 

**Q**   
(_Changing the subject._)   
Let's move on, shall we?   
(_Looking at Beverly._)   
Doctor Dorothy!   
(_Leaning forward, his hands on his knees._)   
What's more important to you – family and friends or your medical career? 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
Family and friends, hands down. 

_Q gives Beverly a nod and shifts his position to more easily address the remaining two officers._

**Q**   
(_Pointing a finger at La Forge._)   
Do you prefer the simple or the complex? 

_La Forge crosses his arms and rocks back on his heels._

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
That depends. What kind of context are you referring to? 

**Q**   
(_Opening his arms wide._)   
The context of life. 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
Too broad.   
(_Thoughtfully._)   
I can't definitively answer the question with reference to life in general. There are times I want to be challenged and then there are times I'd rather take the easy way out. 

_Q stares at the ceiling and releases a sigh._

**Q**   
(_Mumbling._)   
There's always one ... 

_Q slides down from the platform and stands in front of La Forge._

**Q**   
Could you answer the question in the context of solving a problem in a given amount of time? 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
Yeah. I'd want to find a solution as quickly as possible, which would mean looking for the simplest answer that's feasible. 

**Q**   
Very well.   
(_Turning his attention to Deanna._)   
And last but not least, the feisty Counselor Troi!   
(_Antagonistically._)   
Perhaps you'll enlighten us all with another fun-filled outburst in response to your question. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
I can't give you an answer without a question. 

**Q**   
This lion get-up really brings out a whole new side of your personality.   
(_Mischievous grin._)   
You know, I could make arrangements for you to wear it during your next bridge shift. I bet the _Enterprise_ crew would get a kick out of that. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Dryly._)   
As tempting as the offer sounds, I'm going to have to decline. 

**Q**   
(_Sitting on the platform again._)   
Darn. I was so looking forward to it too. The expression on Picard's face would have been priceless!   
(_Winking._)   
Not to mention Commander Riker's response to your more _animal_ traits. 

_Sensing Deanna's growing hostility, Q moves on to the question._

**Q**   
(_Making eye contact with Deanna._)   
From a psychological point of view, is it possible for a person to unconsciously deny their true feelings for a specific person, place or thing? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Thinking a moment._)   
Depending on the person, I think it would be quite possible. Especially if the person isn't totally in tune with their emotions. 

**Q**   
(_Running a hand over his mustache._)   
Those were some very interesting answers. And, for the record ...   
(_Indicating Data and La Forge._)   
... you two need to take lessons from your colleagues on how to give short answers when asked to do so. 

_Data opens his mouth to respond but Q prevents him from doing so._

**Q**   
(_Condescendingly._)   
Seeing as how none of you seem to have had an epiphany in the last few minutes, I'm going to assume that the point of this little Q and A session has quite obviously passed you by. 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
Huh? 

**Q**   
(_Gesturing to La Forge._)   
Thank you for illustrating my point so vividly, Mister La Forge.   
(_Pauses._)   
By answering my question, each of you has done a little soul-searching in relation to the problem you're facing.   


_– End Part X –_

_All "known" characters (c) Paramount, Star Trek: The Next Generation and all other relevant parties. This story was written for the enjoyment of other TNG fans and is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of any of the aforementioned individuals._


	11. Part XI

**WORK IN PROGRESS**   
A "Star Trek: The Next Generation" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky 

**PART XI**

**INT. WIZARD'S CHAMBER – Continuous**

**Q**_ stands and walks to the far side of the platform while the _**QUARTET**_ considers his last comment._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Addressing the group._)   
I think he may be right. The choice about possibly working in San Francisco has suddenly become a lot clearer to me now. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Light laughter._)   
How could Q be right about something so ... so serious? His personality has always been the exact opposite of how he's acting now.   
(_Moving her thumb and forefinger close together._)   
I'm this close to being worried about him. 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_Removing his hat._)   
Maybe Q's done some soul-searching of his own. 

_Beverly and Deanna give La Forge looks of disbelief._

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_Holding up his hands in defense._)   
Hey, stranger things have happened. All examples escape me at this exact moment but I'm sure there's some out there. 

_Data returns his attention to the group after watching Q's actions._

**DATA**   
He is returning now. 

_The group breaks up their huddle as Q approaches them carrying a velvet bag._

**Q**   
(_Nonchalantly._)   
Under normal circumstances I, as the Wizard, would ask you to perform some sort of task to prove yourselves worthy of my inspiring advise but, in the interest of time, I've decided to bypass that step this time around. 

_Q hops down from the platform and begins to pace in front of the officers who are lined up before him._

**Q**   
(_Announcer-style voice._)   
For being such great participants in _The Wonderful Game of Oz_, each of you is entitled to a lovely parting gift. Show them what they've won, Q! 

_Q snaps his fingers and is once again wearing a Starfleet captain's uniform. He is still holding the bag._

**Q**   
(_Normal voice._)   
Don't mind if I do. 

_The group members exchange curious glances as Q reaches into the bag and hands each of them a black box accented by a glittering green ribbon. When no one moves to open their box, Q tosses the now-empty bag on the platform and crosses his arms._

**Q**   
Open them.   
(_Rolling his eyes._)   
I didn't put anything _dangerous_ inside. 

_The officers slowly open their boxes and remove the items from inside. Once the boxes are empty, Q collects them as each person examines their gift more closely. La Forge unrolls a blueprint displaying part of the transporter system. Data reads a hand-written quote displayed inside a silver frame. Deanna holds a red ribbon attached to a metal key with a heart-shaped top. Beverly receives a miniature model of the _Enterprise_._

**DATA**   
(_Looking at Q._)   
I do not understand the meaning of ... 

**Q**   
(_Tapping the side of his head with a finger._)   
Just think about it. 

_After that final comment, the quartet vanishes in a flash of white light._   


**INT. BRIDGE – Continuous**

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**_ and _**WILL RIKER**_ stand in the command area talking. Picard begins to walk to his ready room when the _**QUARTET**_ suddenly appears in the middle of the bridge, still wearing their _Oz_ costumes._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Quietly._)   
He didn't. 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_Slight cringe._)   
I'm afraid he did. 

_Deanna, La Forge and Beverly release a groan at the realization that the entire _**BRIDGE CREW**_, including Picard and Riker, is staring, and snickering, at their unbelievably unusual appearance._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Smiling._)   
It's nice to have the four of you ... returned safely.   
(_To Riker._)   
Isn't it, Number One? 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Eyes twinkling._)   
Yes, sir, it is.   
(_Trying to stifle a laugh._)   
Although I wasn't aware Starfleet had issued new uniforms. Are these part of the "classic literature" collection? 

_Beverly follows Riker's gaze and sees that he's staring at Deanna. She moves next to Riker and places a hand on his shoulder._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Whispering._)   
Don't get her started Will. Trust me.   
(_Leaning closer to his ear._)   
I'll fill you in on everything later. 

_Riker's smile widens slightly as Beverly pats his shoulder and rejoins the others. Mere seconds later the quartet is enveloped in white light. When the light dissipates they are wearing their Starfleet uniforms again. _**Q**_ is standing between Deanna and La Forge, his arms casually draped around their shoulders._

**Q**   
As promised, _mon Capitain_ – no worse for wear and hopefully a bit more enlightened to boot.   
(_Pulling Deanna tighter to him._)   
I'd be careful around this one though. She can be quite the spirited individual if you place her in the proper environment. 

_Q wiggles his eyebrows and gives Riker a devilish smile. Riker unconsciously straightens his posture and clears his throat._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
I think it's time you said good-bye, Q. 

**Q**   
(_Sighing._)   
So be it.   
(_Pauses._)   
Good-bye, Q. 

_Snapping his fingers, Q disappears in a flash of light. Picard makes eye contact with Riker before heading to his ready room. Riker sits in the command chair and address the _**HELM OFFICER**_._

**WILL RIKER**   
Helm, set course for Starbase six-two-eight. Warp seven. 

**HELM OFFICER**   
Aye, sir.   


_– End Part XI –_

_All "known" characters (c) Paramount, Star Trek: The Next Generation and all other relevant parties. This story was written for the enjoyment of other TNG fans and is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of any of the aforementioned individuals._


	12. Part XII

**WORK IN PROGRESS**   
A "Star Trek: The Next Generation" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky 

**PART XII**

**INT. CRUSHER'S OFFICE – Same Evening**

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**_ sits in front of her desktop viewer talking to _**DR. CAFRY DUCA**_._

**DR. DUCA**   
Are you sure I can't convince you otherwise Beverly? They'll really miss you down here. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
I'm sure, Cafry. I just feel that my place is on the _Enterprise_ right now. It's not that I'm not flattered or compelled by the offer because I truly am, but there's a sense of "home" here I'm not ready to abandon quite yet. 

**DR. DUCA**   
(_Sighing._)   
I understand. I do.   
(_Wagging a finger._)   
But you're still at the top of my list to take the position sometime in the future. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Smiling._)   
Maybe in a couple of years I'll be ready. 

**DR. DUCA**   
(_Nodding._)   
Take care, Beverly. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
The same to you and Jana. 

_The viewer's screen goes blank as the transmission ends. Beverly runs her fingers through her hair and leans back in her chair, sighing. A few seconds pass before _**JEAN-LUC PICARD**_'s voice sounds over the intercom._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD (COMM)**   
Doctor Crusher, please report to my ready room. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Tapping her communicator badge._)   
I'll be there shortly.   


**INT. PICARD'S READY ROOM – Continuous**

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**_ sits at his desk reading a data PADD. The door chime rings._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
Come. 

_The door slides open as _**BEVERLY CRUSHER**_ enters the room._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
You wanted to see me? 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
Ah, Beverly.   
(_Gesturing to the chair opposite him._)   
Have a seat. 

_Beverly sits in the chair and crosses her legs._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Setting his PADD aside._)   
While you were ...   
(_Slight smirk._)   
... otherwise _engaged_ with Q, I had a rather interesting conversation with Doctor Duca at Starfleet Medical. 

_Beverly lowers her gaze and idly rubs her hands together in her lap._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
He asked me to inform you that he's awaiting a response to his offer.   
(_Pauses._)   
Why didn't you tell me Beverly? 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Making eye contact with Picard._)   
Because I wasn't sure if I was going to accept the offer or not. I was still mulling things over when Q whisked me away to the Emerald City.   
(_Deep breath._)   
But, oddly enough, that experience helped to solidify my decision. 

_Picard leans forward slightly and interlaces his fingers on the desktop, preparing himself for the worse._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
That decision being ...? 

_Beverly reaches out and places a hand on top of Picard's._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
Jean-Luc, I'm staying.   
(_Smiling._)   
Head of Medical is an incredible opportunity, for which Cafry thinks I'm crazy to pass up, but I couldn't bring myself to leave all of this behind.   
(_Gesturing around her._)   
"This" meaning the _Enterprise_, the crew ... my friends. All of this means more than a promotion. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
I don't want you to feel like you're missing out on the chance to advance though. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Chuckling._)   
I've served at Headquarters before, remember? The title may be prestigious but it simply means more paperwork and more stress for me. Believe me, I'd much rather stay on the _Enterprise_ and be involved with hands-on projects than be planetside and stuck behind a desk filling out reports all day. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Genuine smile._)   
And I'm thankful for that.   


**INT. ENGINEERING – Same Evening**

_Standing at the central console, _**GEORDI LA FORGE**_ and _**DATA**_ study the transport blueprint unrolled in front of them. La Forge is pointing out a highlighted area._

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
It's so simple that we passed right by it before. All we need to do is tweak the pattern buffers and rewire a section of circuitry to increase overall power to the system.   
(_Tapping the blueprint._)   
I can't believe I didn't pick up on that. 

_La Forge rolls up the blueprint and places it under his arm. He walks to a nearby bulkhead and removes a panel to gain access to a storage compartment. Data moves next to La Forge and accepts the tools and equipment he is handed._

**DATA**   
Geordi, what do you think the quote "True humanity transcends human beings" means? 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_Handing Data an Engineering repair kit._)   
Interesting quote. Where'd you hear it? 

**DATA**   
Q. My gift was a framed version of that quote. 

_La Forge stops his work and gives Data his full attention._

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
Well, I think Q means that even though you'll never be fully human, you posses more genuine character qualities associated with humanity than some humanoids do.   
(_Putting a hand on Data's shoulder._)   
And I, for one, can't agree with him more. 

**DATA**   
(_Cocking his head._)   
But that is how Doctor Soong created me – to integrate human traits into my programming. 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
But you're so much more than the sum of your programming and parts, Data. You have an individual personality, an individual self. You've successfully avoided integrating the negative qualities that people can possess. There are times when I have to consciously remind myself that you're an android because you seem so _real_ to me. That's not an easy feat by any means. 

**DATA**   
I am real. 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_Light laugh._)   
I know that. It's – it's just hard to put into words what I'm thinking. The ideas are concise in my mind but that don't necessarily transfer to my mouth as clearly.   
(_Pauses._)   
You're one of a kind Data ... don't ever forget that. 

**DATA**   
I suppose you are correct. 

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_Smiling._)   
I suppose I am. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

**INT. TROI'S QUARTERS – Later That Night**

_Dressed in a nightgown, _**DEANNA TROI**_ sits on the edge of her bed gently running her thumb over the key she received from Q. Sighing, she places the key on top of her nightstand and swings her legs under the bedcovers._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Rolling on her side._)   
Computer, lights out. 

_The lights diminish, leaving the cabin in darkness. Deanna spends several unsuccessful minutes trying to get comfortable before sitting up and calling for light. She climbs out of bed and grabs her robe from the back of a nearby chair._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Tying her robe._)   
Computer, what's the location of Commander Riker? 

_Deanna starts walking toward the door but doubles-back and picks up the key, stuffing it into a pocket of her robe. She barely hears the computer's response as she exits her cabin._

**COMPUTER**   
Commander Riker has just exited his quarters.   


**INT. HALLWAY – Continuous**

**DEANNA TROI**_ determinedly heads down the hallway talking quietly to herself and not paying attention to the occasional _**OFFICER**_ that passes by. She has one hand in her pocket fingering the key. Rounding a corner, Deanna literally runs into _**WILL RIKER**_, who places his hands on her shoulders to help steady both of them. Riker is also wearing pajamas and a robe._

**WILL RIKER**   
Whoa!   
(_Realizing Deanna is in front of him._)   
Deanna. Where are you going this time of night? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
I could ask you the same thing.   
(_Giving him a once over._)   
You aren't exactly dressed for bridge duty, Commander. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Dropping his hands to his sides._)   
Can't sleep. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
Me either. 

**WILL RIKER**   
Wanna talk?   
(_Deanna nods in response._)   
Your quarters or mine? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Pointing in the direction Riker came from._)   
We're closer to yours. 

_Riker steps aside and gestures for Deanna to lead the way._   


**INT. RIKER'S QUARTERS – Continuous**

**DEANNA TROI**_ precedes _**WILL RIKER**_ into the room and turns to face him once both are inside._

**WILL RIKER**   
So what's on your mind? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Making eye contact with Riker._)   
You. 

**WILL RIKER**   
I've been thinking about you too. 

_Deanna puts one hand into her robe pocket while the other reaches for Riker's left hand. Keeping the key hidden from sight, Deanna slips it into Riker's palm, closing his hand with a gentle squeeze._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Quietly._)   
I should have given this to you a while ago, Will. 

_Riker opens his hand and stares down at the key._

**WILL RIKER**   
Wh – what is it? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
The key to my heart.   
(_Placing a hand to her chest._)   
And there's no one I trust more than you to keep it safe.   
(_Pauses._)   
Not even myself. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Meeting Deanna's gaze._)   
Oh, Dea ... 

_Deanna looks at the ceiling in an attempt to prevent the tears welling in her eyes from falling._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Trembling voice._)   
I've been stupid Will.   
(_Sniffing and wiping a tear from her eye._)   
For some reason unbeknownst to me I've buried my feelings for you beneath my sense of logic. I didn't want to allow myself to totally believe things were so perfect between us. I wouldn't let my heart fully open.   
(_Pauses._)   
I was waiting for something bad to happen. There's always a rift that forms when we get too close. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Putting his hands on either side of Deanna's face._)   
That was the past. This is the present ... and our future. 

_Riker lightly kisses Deanna as silent tears begin to crawl down her cheeks._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Brushing a thumb over Deanna's cheek to dry her tears._)   
I love you, _Imzadi_. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
I love you, too. 

_Riker pulls Deanna into a tender embrace and kisses the top of her head. They gently sway back and forth for several silent minutes._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Looking down at Deanna._)   
Does this mean you'll marry me? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Taking a step back._)   
If you still want to marry me. 

**WILL RIKER**   
Of _course_ I still want to marry you, Deanna! I wouldn't have proposed in the first place if I wasn't dead-set on wanting to spend the rest of my life with you.   
(_Smiling._)   
Hell, I even went so far as to ask your mother's permission first. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Wide-eyed expression._)   
You're kidding. 

**WILL RIKER**   
Nope. 

_Riker moves toward the coffee table and sets the key down. Deanna places her hands on her head and slowly rubs her temples._

**DEANNA TROI**   
I'm surprised I haven't received a message from her. If you talked to her beforehand I would've expected a communiqué from her minutes later. She's got to be going absolutely _crazy_ waiting for the news. You know that her main goal in life is to see me married. 

_Riker stands behind Deanna and wraps his arms around her. Deanna massages Riker's forearms with her hands._

**WILL RIKER**   
We can worry about your mother in the morning.   
(_Kissing Deanna's neck._)   
There are more important things to take care of right now ... 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Blushing slightly._)   
Will Riker! 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Holding out the diamond ring._)   
... like making our engagement official.   
(_Mischievous grin._)   
Had you let me finish my sentence, you would have found out that's what I was referring to. What were _you_ thinking about Miss Troi? 

_Deanna turns to face Riker and playfully slaps his arm. Riker adopts a more serious expression as he drops to one knee and presents the ring to Deanna._

**WILL RIKER**   
Deanna, will you do me the honor of being my wife? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Tears rolling down her cheeks._)   
Yes. Without a doubt. 

_Riker immediately stands and picks Deanna up, spinning her in a circle. After setting her back down, Riker carefully slides the ring onto Deanna's left hand as she watches his every move with overwhelming happiness._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Eyes twinkling._)   
It's official. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Admiring her ring and nodding._)   
Official. 

_The couple shares a passionate kiss, followed by several smaller ones, to seal their engagement._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Pulling back._)   
So what's this Bev tells me about your adventures in Oz? I would've paid good money to see you go off on Q while wearing that lion costume. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Narrowing her gaze._)   
Will? 

**WILL RIKER**   
Yeah? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
Shut up and kiss me. 

_Both Deanna and Riker laugh before engaging in another kiss._   
__

_– End of Story –_   


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Look for "How Little We Know" – a follow-up story to "Misconceptions" and "Work In Progress."   


_All "known" characters (c) Paramount, Star Trek: The Next Generation and all other relevant parties. This story was written for the enjoyment of other TNG fans and is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of any of the aforementioned individuals._


End file.
